bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Purpose Lukroar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51247 |no = 1669 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 215 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 59, 70, 81, 92, 103, 114, 125, 136 |normal_distribute = 25, 17, 15, 12, 10, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 139, 144 |bb_distribute = 16, 11, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103 |sbb_distribute = 22, 13, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131, 135, 139, 143 |sbb2_distribute = 14, 10, 11, 10, 12, 9, 11, 10, 7, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubb_distribute = 25, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133, 137, 141, 145 |ubb2_distribute = 11, 9, 10, 8, 11, 7, 10, 6, 10, 5, 9, 4 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = The songs of the draconic people tell us that the Divine Dragon originally possessed incomparable power. However, the songs also hold that the Divine Dragon used up half its power in completing its mission after being made a Sealed God by the Holy Emperor. Had the Holy Emperor not made the Divine Dragon into a Sealed God, its true power genuinely would have been inconceivable. The dragon would have held influence over numerous worlds, and might well have contributed to those worlds' stability. |summon = You desire my power? I will give it gladly, if it will stabilize the world. |fusion = Hear me, all living things. Form a foundation for this world, then depart from me on your new journey. |evolution = Now, I shall use my true power, and in doing so, stabilize multiple worlds... |hp_base = 6724 |atk_base = 2988 |def_base = 2122 |rec_base = 1966 |hp_lord = 8576 |atk_lord = 3811 |def_lord = 2706 |rec_lord = 2504 |hp_anima = 9693 |rec_anima = 2209 |atk_breaker = 4109 |def_breaker = 2408 |def_guardian = 3004 |rec_guardian = 2358 |def_oracle = 2557 |rec_oracle = 2954 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Conquering Conflagaration |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 or more elements are present, 10% all elemental damage reduction & 130% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = |bb = Manifest Divinity |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts own max HP, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% HP, 120% parameter boost to self & 120% parameter boost to Light types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Pure Lexicon |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional 10 combo powerful Light attack, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 130% Spark, 125% elemental damage & 120% parameter boost for Light types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Sukhavati |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional 12 combo massive Light attack, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 350% Spark, 400% elemental damage & 200% parameter boost for Light types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 14 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 12 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 12 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |es = Divine Torrent |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts elemental damage, raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 & 10% boost to all parameters |esnote = 75% elemental damage & parameter boost affects all allies |evofrom = 51246 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds all elements to attack |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's all elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill3_2_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances ES's raises Atk parameter limits effect to 150000 |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_4_note = +20% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's huge all elemental damage boost effect |omniskill3_5_note = +25% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds huge Atk, Def boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 35% HP to Atk, Def |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |notes = *Lukroar's UBB: Sukhavati, refers to the western pure land of Amitābha in Mahayana Buddhism. Translations from some countries like Japan, Chinese, and Vietnam put it as "Ultimate Bliss". Incidently, Lukroar's 7* form UBB: Devaloka, can be understood as "Home of gods" or "Heaven", a lower plane than Sukhavati. |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Lukroar2 }}